A multilayer ceramic capacitor has a multilayer structure in which dielectric layers and internal electrode layers are alternately stacked, and each of the stacked internal electrode layers are alternately extracted to each of two edge faces of the multilayer structure. The multilayer ceramic capacitor has a capacity region and margin regions around the capacity region. In the capacity region, two internal electrode layers extracted to different edge faces face with each other. The margin regions include end margin regions and side margin regions. In the margin regions, contraction during a sintering may delay, compared to the capacity region. A crack may occur in the multilayer ceramic capacitor, because of a difference of the contractions. And so, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-17356 discloses a technology for reducing the difference of the contractions.